


godamn Fish

by Majorlight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ;0, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorlight/pseuds/Majorlight
Summary: ;0
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	godamn Fish

"Hey, you wanna go on call?" Oreo said. 

I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;)


End file.
